The New Potions Professor - Book One - DRARRY
by VoteHarrySaxon
Summary: Draco Malfoy is the new Potions Master at Hogwarts, he's made it out of Malfoy Manor, he no longer has to worry about his father, and Scorpius is with him. Everything in his life is great, right? Wrong. In fact, things are so awful, he has to resort to talking to Harry Potter. Eventual Harry X Draco (Drarry.)
1. Open House

**_The New Potions Professor _**

**_Chapter 1: Open House_**

_**WARNINGS:**__**Characters may be a bit OOC.**_

* * *

"Honestly, Draco, if you can't even stand this I don't see _how_ you're going to stand those snivelling brats all day." Snape's ghost sneers, black eyes glaring at the blonde in front of it. Said blonde shrugs, and pats his papers into order again.

He glances up at the clock, and sighs. Open house is almost over. It won't be long until he can get back to Malfoy Manor and finish packing.

Since he received McGonagall's letter, he'd been anticipating moving into his chambers at Hogwarts. The Manor just has too many bad memories for him, or anyone really, to be comfortable in it. In fact, Narcissa moved out almost a year ago, and Lucius...well, Lucius is only able to haunt it now.

And he won't even do that.

Draco shifts his papers around, and opens his mouth to his godfather's complaint, when the door swings open. Snape quickly disappears as voices float through the now open door.

Draco quickly stands, and straightens his robe. He walks to the other side of his desk, expecting to see some worried parent and their very disgruntled child.

Instead, he sees something much worse.

Harry Potter. Well, to be exact, Harry Potter and a child he didn't recognize.

"Hello," The child says, bouncing up to his desk. He's got bubble gum pink hair, bright blue eyes, and...a beak. Draco's eyes widen, and he, very ungracefully, steps back. "Teddy Lupin." Teddy sticks out a hand. A disgusting, half-breed hand. Draco forces back a scowl.

"Hello...Teddy." Draco, very cautiously, shakes the boy's hand. "I'm your potions professor, Draco Malfoy."

"What?" Harry asks, his head snapping up. He stares at Draco, his mouth hanging open. Draco forces a smile.

"Hello, Harry. I didn't know you had a kid." He says, nodding toward Teddy

"I don't. That's my godson." Harry says, and Draco frowns. An image of his late cousin, Sirius Black, flashes through his mind. He must've been _the best _dogfather, godfather, ever. Draco shakes his head at his mental slip up.

That'd been happening ever since he learned his cousin was an animagi.

"Are you taking care of him then?" Draco asks, and Harry nods. He lays a hand on Teddy's shoulder, and squeezes.

"Yeah. Andromeda died last winter. The Healers at St. Mungo's couldn't figure it out though." Harry says, quietly. He hated speaking of Andromeda, especially with Teddy near.

"When mother spoke of it, she thought it might have been a medicinal potion gone wrong. That's what it sounds like, at least." Draco says. He feels foolish calling Narcissa 'mother.' It seems like such a childish thing to do.

"Oh yeah...she was your aunt, wasn't she?" Harry asks. He immediately knows he's hit a sensitive subject though, because Draco winces. "The Blacks disowned her, right?"

"Yes." Draco says, his throat tight. He doesn't want to talk about his family. He especially doesn't want to talk about them with Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World, The Boy Who Lived. Twice. "I'd prefer to keep these meetings about the upcoming school year, if you don't mind."

"Course." Harry says, and nods.

"You're not gonna be like Snape are you?" Teddy asks, eyeing Draco carefully. Draco looks down at the boy, and smirks.

"I assure you I won't be calling anyone daft in my class. After all, Scorpius will be there." Draco says. Harry's eyebrows furrow together.

"Who's-

"Scorpius. Pansy and my son." Draco interrupts, refusing to look at him.

"Didn't Pansy-  
"Yes, Harry, Pansy died in the Battle of Hogwarts. Scorpius was born the morning before." Draco says, his voice sour. Harry nods, and looks at his feet, suddenly awkward.

"How come the Ministry's letting a kid live with you? Aren't you a-

"Scorpius doesn't live with me. He lives with my mother. I would never force him into staying at the Manor." Draco interrupts Teddy. Harry clears his throat, nodding.

"He's in the same year as Teddy?" Harry asks, and Dr aco nods, desperately wishing to get off the subject of his son.

Truthfully, the subject is too painful. It reminds him of that awful night. That awful night when he got incredibly drunk, and ended up with a pregnant ex. And then she died…

Draco sighs, and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I think Open House is going to end soon, you might want to start heading out before the doors lock." Draco says. Harry nods, and takes Teddy's hand.

"If you need to talk, you can find me in Godric's Hollow." Harry says. He hesitates, before leading Teddy out of the room. "I'll owl you the address." He adds as he walks out the door.

As soon as the door closes behind him, Draco snorts.

'_Yeah. A Death Eater, crying on the shoulder of The Boy Who Lived, not to mention a head auror.' _ Draco thinks, perching himself on his desk. He sighs, and runs a hand through his hair again, suddenly very aware of his headache.

"I hate my life."

* * *

**_So, here's the first chapter of my new story "The New Potions Professor." I hope you liked it! Please, review and tell me what I can do to make this story better._**

**_Also, I will keep writing my other Harry Potter fanfic "Slytherin Secrets." You can see the update schedule on my profile._**

**_~VoteHarrySaxon_**


	2. GRYFFINDOR!

**_The New Potions Professor_**

**_Chapter 2 _**

**_"GRYFFINDOR_****_!" _**

**_Warnings: DRAMA. Inappropriate/bad language._**

* * *

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat shouts. Teddy grins, and sprints toward the table covered in red. Draco, wanting to be a bit polite, claps weakly. It feels as if there's a hurricane in his stomach, and his heart is beating so loud it may just beat right out of his chest.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" Flitwick calls. His eyes widen as he watches the little blonde child walk toward him. This is it. The moment Draco's been anticipating.

Flitwick turns toward Draco, his mouth wide open. He narrows his eyes.

'_Yeah, judge me, go ahead. I know you are, you stupid old dwarf.' _Draco thinks, scowling. Only then does he notice Scorpius looking at him. Draco mentally kicks himself, and forces a smile. Scorpius looks away. '_Merlin, Draco! You're a fucking idiot! You're scowling at your nervous child. God damnit, do wonder he doesn't live with me. I probably scare him half to dea-_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouts, interrupting Draco's thoughts.

"What?" Draco's head snaps up, just in time to watch his son walk towards the table, and sit next to Teddy. As soon as Scorpius sits, though, he's back to looking at Draco, tears in his eyes.

'_No, no, no! No, baby, don't be upset. It's okay, Daddy will put you in Slytherin if he has to." _Draco thinks, desperately wanting to send Scorpius comforting thoughts. '_I've gotta make this better, I've gotta comfort him.' _Draco says, his thoughts frantic now. He gulps, before giving Scorpius a thumbs up.

Scorpius wipes his eyes, and turns away. An older student drapes a scarf over the boy's shoulders.

"Gryffindor…" Draco mumbles, and runs a hand through his hair. "Bloody hell…"

* * *

"Dad?" Scorpius calls. He gulps, and steps farther into the Potions classroom. "Father!" He calls again, his voice cracking this time.

"Over here, Scorp." Draco calls raising his hand. Scorpius nods. Slowly, he drags himself towards his father. He gulps, and stops walking. He doesn't dare to go any farther.

"Dad, I'm-

"Wait, before you say anything," Draco says, taking a deep breath. "I just need to say...I'm proud of you, Scorpius. I'm so, so proud of you. You're in Gryffindor. You're brave!" Draco's grin disappears. "But," Draco says. Scorpius looks at his feet. "If you want, I can arrange for you to be in Slytherin." Scorpius' head snaps up.

"No!" He blurts out. "No, Dad, please! I wanna be in Gryffindor! Please, please, don't make me change houses. I'll do anything, I-

"Scorpius, calm down." Draco says. When that doesn't get the boy to stop talking, he wraps his arms around him. "Scorp, I don't care what house you're in. Because that's who you are. You're a Gryffindor!" He sighs, and holds his son tighter. He can't risk him getting loose and seeing him cry. He hasn't cried since Pansy's funeral. "Scorpius Lucius Malfoy, I love you _exactly_ the way you are. I would never, ever do anything to change you." He holds Scorpious out at arms length, tears rimming his eyes now.

'_Merlin, Draco, what happened to you? You've gotten so fucking emotional.' _ He gulps, and wipes his eyes.

"Besides, if you did, Grandmother would hex you." Scorpius says, smiling. Draco smirks, and rolls his eyes.

"Way to ruin the moment, Scorp."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading guys! Please, please review and tell me how I'm doing.**_

_**~VoteHarrySaxon**_


End file.
